Fun and Games
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: We all know how Amy loves to chase Sonic but what would happen if that switched? R


Amy Rose giggled as she tried on her new appearance that Rouge had helped pick out, she walked over and stood in front of the mirror one hand on her hip the other hanging.

She wore a red sweater with black stripes, some tight jeans, red flip-flops, and a gold necklace with a heart on the end; her red dress _was_ getting old.

Amy squealed with joy at her new outfit and ran out of her room to show Rouge, she ran up in front of her while closing her eyes then spinning around.

"Ah not bad, not bad" Rouge responded while smiling

"Do you think Sonic will like it?" Amy asked beaming, Rouge still smiling nodded

"I'm sure he will" Amy squealed

"I'm going to go show him now" the excited pink hedgehog then turned around and ran out the door with Rouge's hand in the air trying to stop her, she then giggled

"Go get him girl" Rouge said then laid back then turned on the TV

--

Amy ran through the park hoping to see him there, it was fall so she was happy she chose a sweater, she smiled when she saw a couple enjoying a walk in the park.

She hoped she and Sonic could take a walk together, thinking about it made her burst into a jog about to search in every single part of the city.

A grin was placed on her face while running on the sidewalk of the park, she couldn't wait until she found Sonic, she ran all through the park searching, behind trees, boulders, and statues.

Around benches, chili-dog and ice cream stands, and lakes but she never did find him, she gave up on the park and started towards the busy roads of the city.

She walked onto the people infested sidewalks then grunted, she was never going to find Sonic at this rate.

She pushed through people ignoring their remarks and started running just to find her one true love, she stopped for a second and sighed, where was he?

At that moment a gust of wind blew in her face, she beamed then started toward where it went.

She started running before she noticed that it wasn't Sonic, it was just the forceful wind of fall she sighed again her hopes breaking into a million pieces.

Amy looked around mindlessly not knowing where to go, it was so busy on the streets it might be impossible to find him, she decided to just go home when she thought when did Amy Rose give up? Never! So she's not going to give up just because of a crowd, she grinned then continued her search.

--

An Azure hedgehog was on top of a building smirking, he knew exactly who was looking for him, and not just because he knew the routine of when she started her search every couple of days.

-Past

Sonic the hedgehog woke up from his slumber in one of the park trees when a pink figure caught his eye on the ground; he jumped up balancing so not to fall off and smiled. It was that time again; he jumped to the next tree limb of the tree beside it, spying on her.

He watched as she searched behind the trees not thinking that he usually took naps on them, he tried to hold in a laugh as he stalked her, watching everything she did.

He saw her walking towards the city, he thought for a second then jumped off while hiding behind a tree watching her run into the crowd, given the chance he ran across the street and jumped on ledges moving onto the roof.

He quickly jumped along rooftops still watching her when he felt a gust of wind blow on him, he grinned and stared down at her watching as she smiled and started running back then stopping again.

He laughed a little trying to stop from busting a gut, he saw her look around sadly, at that time it broke his heart a little he hated seeing her sad, but he had to keep his cover but then saw her continue her search leaving Sonic with a smirk placed on his face.

-Present

Sonic leaped the buildings still following her, while laughing a little at the same time, he saw her sigh then look around, Sonic decided to stop the fun and start the game.

He jumped down on the sidewalk landing in a group of strangers while swiftly running to the sidewalk across the street.

He crouched down a little then ran full speed through the crowed while getting Amy's attention

--

Amy gasped, she knew it was Sonic this time, she started running after him calling his name trying to get him to stop.

The gust went away but Amy still ran, faster then ever trying to catch up to him, of course it wasn't working but she kept going anyway.

--

Sonic grinned, he knew she was following he just needed to get her in the right places, he stopped then ran back again, he saw her up ahead and smirked as he ran past her.

--

Amy gasped and turned around

'What is he doing?' She thought hesitantly, she sighed then ran towards where he had dashed.

--

Sonic couldn't help himself but laugh causing attention from people on the streets giving him weird looks.

Sonic looked up then saw her running a little, then stopping to breathe for a second, Sonic smiled then ran up a little but not so she could see.

Amy looked up then around a disappointed look on her face, Sonic frowned a little then smiled once again he then ran right over to her picking her up bridal style making her squeal.

"Sonic" Amy yelled happily while putting her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug "I've been looking everywhere for you" Sonic chuckled

"I know" Sonic replied as he ran off with Amy a grin sewed on his face.

--

Sonic ran past the crowds with Amy still in his arms, he kept hearing her giggle at some points, which was music to his ears.

Sonic ran towards the forest getting Amy's attentions, she was about to ask where he was going but didn't say anything, it didn't matter to her as long as she was with him it didn't matter where they went.

Sonic ran through the forest dodging hanging limbs and thorns, he pulled Amy in closer so she wouldn't get hurt.

Amy closed her eyes to protect them while still smiling wondering where they were going, Amy felt Sonic stop then sigh peacefully, he bent down putting Amy down, she opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

There was a huge willow tree with pink leaves falling off and fluttering in the air, there were varieties of flowers surrounding the area giving it color, the sunset engulfed the cliff in orange, pink, and some purple light, and you could look down on the city from the height.

Amy's green eyes shined at its beauty Sonic chuckled then took her hand to lead her over to a small bench in front of the tree.

They both sad down on the wood watching as leaves danced in the wind greeting them by floating past there faces.

Amy closed her eyes then smiled, everything she wanted has come true, she's with her hero and not just for a mission, and she's in a beautiful place with him, taking in the fresh air.

Sonic looked over at her he smiled as she saw her look so peaceful, he loved seeing her happy.

"Do you like it?" Sonic asked already knowing her answer but desperately wanting to start a conversation

"Oh I love it, this is everything I ever wanted and you've made it come true" Amy quickly brought him into a soft hug while giggling at the same time making Sonic happy

"Hey that's what I'm here for" Sonic then winked at her making butterflies attack her stomach, she then beamed, Sonic felt his male wanting kick in, he nervously put his arm around her making her eyes widen.

Amy looked over at him, trying to play it cool he gave his famous grin; Amy giggled then buried herself into his chest lying on him.

To make it more comfortable, Sonic laid up on the bench bringing one leg up one off while Amy laid in the middle of him, they watched the sky not talking for a while before Sonic started fidgeting with Amy's shirt.

"Sonic" Amy said looking up at him

"Oh I wasn't doing anything I was just" Amy giggled again then softly kissed him on the cheek causing his stomach to do back flips

"It's okay Sonic" Sonic grinned again "Where did you find this? I mean I know you run to a bunch of different places but why would you run through the woods?" Sonic chuckled

"I was looking for a place to think" Amy looked up a confused expression on her face "When I had a lot of things on my mind I took a walk through the woods to try to sort them out and I found this place" Amy looked back at the sky

"You could of talked to someone" Amy then sprung up sitting on him "You could have came to me, I could help you" Sonic smiled, she was so gorgeous in front of the sunset light.

"Amy" Sonic started "I could of but" Sonic looked down even though he hated to stop looking at her

"It's too personal" Sonic nodded and Amy smiled "Oh your so cute" Amy said hugging him making him chuckle, she then let go of him staring down at him trying to figure out what he was thinking

"Your so beautiful in front of the sunset" Sonic said answering what she was thinking, Amy blushed as he said that making him smirk

"Do you really think that Sonic?" Amy said almost in a whisper

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't of said it" Amy's cheeks grew a deeper red as he said that

"Oh Sonic your so sweet" this was almost too much for Amy to handle, she couldn't help but stare at him, he was perfect he was sweet, fun, funny, outgoing, energetic, good-looking, and caring everything to make up a perfect guy.

"Amy" Sonic started knocking Amy out of her thoughts "I've always wanted to know something"

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asked while leaning in a little closer to him

"Why do you waste your time looking for me?" Amy blinked, what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Amy asked a little confused

"I mean why when I always ran away from you, you always followed and never gave up?" Amy smiled a little

"Because I love you Sonic" Sonic blinked "More then anything" Amy then bent down and hugged him

Sonic was puzzled that she said that, no other girl has ever said that to him he and it was more then just an "I love you" she also said "more then anything" Sonic smiled

"Now Sonic can I ask you a question?" Amy asked stopping their hug

"Of course"

"Why do you always run?" Sonic looked up at her, a pause shot between the two before Sonic finally spoke up

"Because I was stupid then, and I had never realized what I have been missing out on, a beautiful girl that I have never noticed, a girl that could make everything in life feel right" Sonic smiled and pulled a strand of her hair back that had fell out of her head band, Amy felt tears rushing in her eyes

"Sonic…" A tear then fell out that Sonic immediately wiped off with his thumb

"I love you Amy Rose" tears were then flowing out of her eyes like a water fountain

"Oh Sonic you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that" Amy yelled as she buried her face into his shoulder crying into it, Sonic then petted her quills down and gently kissed the side of her head "I love you too Sonic" Sonic smiled as he heard this.

She was still crying while Sonic gently made a soft 'Shhh' noise comforting her, he rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

Amy stopped crying and was just left with a few sniffs, Sonic smiled at her once she got up and shook her head a little

"Don't cry Amy, you know I don't like it" Amy looked back and smiled

"Sonic, you have made this the best day in my entire life" Sonic chuckled

"So far" Amy then giggled and kissed him on the cheek Sonic then turned around and kissed her on the nose gently "you want to go home now?" Sonic asked smiling

"Can't we stay here for a little bit longer?" Amy asked, "I want to stay up here" Sonic chuckled

"OK then" he then got up and led her to the end of the cliff to sit down and watch the city together.

It was dark now so they could just watch the lights of the city turn on and off, Amy laid her head on Sonics muscular shoulder while Sonic put his on her head.

This was certainly the best day in Amy's life, well so far, and who knew all this could happen with just a little game?

---

Whoop finally finished R&R ^^


End file.
